


Made it Through the Night

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 11, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have long comforted each other through restless nights. One night, the comfort brings long overdue confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made it Through the Night

Dean had suffered from nightmares and night terrors for years. When Cas was around he often woke up with the angel laying beside him, comforting him long enough to rest. They were fewer and further between in the past couple years but he never discouraged Cas from sharing his bed.

 

Perhaps because of their ‘profound bond’ Dean could sense when Cas was having a fitful night in his own room at the bunker. He’d wake, feeling something was wrong, and find his mostly human friend tossing and turning. He quietly slipped under the covers behind him and rubbed his back until he settled. 

 

They never spoke of their co-sleeping habits. It had been going on for years, off and on. Finally Dean bought a bigger bed(complete with memory foam, obviously) and insisted they just sleep together on a more permanent basis. Sam shrugged it off without a word after he helped Cas move his meager collection of belongings down the hall to his brother’s room.

 

The king sized bed took up quite a bit of the room but it allowed them to have their own ‘nests’. They each had their own comforter. That solution seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. It worked for them. 

 

But inevitably one of them had to fall into a dark place. Cas started whimpering. It was soft at first, barely enough to stir Dean. He rolled over and opened an eye. Cas flopped on his back and settled for a moment. “Dean,” he whispered. His hair was already damp from sweat.

 

Dean moved a little closer to him, throwing an arm over his chest. Poor guy’s heart was racing. “Cas, shh...it’s me. I got you.” 

 

“Dean?” His eyes were squinted closed. He wasn’t awake.

 

“It’s not real. Okay? Not real. I’m here. Come on.” He pulled Cas up tight to his body.

 

“I should have gone with you Dean. I don’t think I can do this without you.”

 

“I made it, Cas. Right here.”

 

“I love you, Dean. I should have told you. I’m in love with you.” Cas sobbed in his sleep. “I’ll take care of Sam for you. I promise.” He clutched tight at Dean’s tee shirt. “I wish it was me.”

 

A hard lump rose in his throat.  _ Damnit, Cas! You weren’t supposed to love me back. I did it for you. For you and Sam. _

 

He started rocked them, trying to soothe Cas back to sleep and possibly himself. He kissed Cas’ forehead and smoothed his wild hair. His breathing seemed to regulate. Dean caressed the angel’s cheek and placed another gentle kiss there. He shouldn’t be taking liberties like that but it was the only time he and Cas could be physically close without feeling awkward about it the next morning.

 

“I love you too, angel,” he whispered before he could stop himself. The words just spilled up over the lump. “I’ve loved you for so long.  _ Wanted you _ for so long.” He confessed. He half hoped Cas didn’t hear him and half hoped he did. Then the hard part would be over. The words would be spoken and done and they could just have this. 

 

“Dean?” Cas’ eyes fluttered against Dean’s cheek. His head had been buried into Dean’s shoulder and he felt strong arms hugging him tight. He thought he heard Dean say that he loved him. Probably more of a hopeful aspect of his nightmare.

 

“You’re okay, sweetheart. I’ve been here the whole time. Just a bad dream.”

 

“Sweetheart?” Cas pulled back to look in Dean’s eyes.

 

_ Fuck. _ He slipped. “You were talking in your sleep. You said some things…”

 

Cas focused on his dream. Instead of being at the bar, he was in a garden with Chuck, Amara, and Dean. He watched them all disappear in a flash of blinding light and then he was on his knees in front of Dean’s headstone. He ran his fingers over the engraved letters and said…

 

“I said I loved you.” Cas pulled away and flopped on his back. He covered his face with his hands. Dean tugged them away.

 

“Did you mean it? That you’re in love with me?”

 

Cas looked away. He could possibly lose everything. He could be kicked out of his home, lose his family. Or he could have everything he never knew he wanted if he just overcame his fears. “Yes,” he said, barely audible. Silent tears rolled down his cheek.

 

He felt hot lips press against his neck. He was turned yet again to face Dean and this time those plump lips brushed against his. His heart raced but he didn’t resist. He just melted into it. And then the tip of Dean’s tongue was tracing his lips and he parted them for Dean to deepen the kiss. Dean’s hand moved around to the back of his neck and held him in place. He mimicked the move.

 

The thought crossed his mind that somehow he was still dreaming. Dean had rubbed his back and calmed him and the contact had changed his dream to a sexual one. It felt so real, though. He could smell the bodywash Dean used in the shower. There was the faint hint of gun oil that hadn’t quite been washed away. No, it had to be real. He  _ needed  _ it to be real.

 

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear before dropping more kisses along his jaw and down his neck. “I wanted to tell you, should’ve told you. Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

Cas pulled Dean on top of him. “Show me,” he said in his husky voice. Dean paused for a moment in shock at the directness then crushed their lips together again. He couldn’t stop tasting and taking in everything he could get from Cas. More. He needed more.

 

Dean pushed up onto his knees to peel off his shirt. He reached down and slid his hands up Cas’ hot skin to remove his shirt as well. He wanted to kiss every inch of the exposed skin.  _ What the hell am I doing? He just had a nightmare. He’s vulnerable. Should we be doing this? _ “Cas. Tell me this is what you want. I need to know.”

 

“Want this, want you. Don’t stop.” Cas ran his hands up Dean’s chest and thumbed his nipples. Dean bit his bottom lip then lowered himself to start his exploratory journey of Cas’ body. He licked the salty skin of his neck and nipped at his throat. Every moan encouraged him to go further.

 

Dean could feel Cas’ arousal tenting his pajama pants. He was pretty hard himself so he ground his hips down onto Cas. Cas slid his hands down Dean’s back and past the waistband of his sweats. He grabbed two handfuls of naked ass, causing Dean to grind hard again. He was dangerously close to shedding the barrier between them. Cas moved first by just shoving his pants down past his cheeks. He lifted off Cas to shimmy his down as well.

 

More skin to skin contact. Their hard heat slotted against each other and gave some sweet relief of friction.  _ How far does Cas want this to go? I could be inside him right now, making love to him.  _ “What do you want, baby? Tell me how to make this good.” 

 

“So good. Feels so good,” Cas moaned. He could come with just Dean on top of him but he needed more. “Take me, Dean. Make me yours.” He used his heels and kicked himself free of his pants. He spread his legs a little wider and wrapped his legs around Dean’s back. Dean shed what little cloth was still touching his skin.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, taking in the full sight of the man spread before him. “Shit. I don’t know if I have...you know, lube. We’ve been sharing a bed for so long and…” Cas smiled at him. He went to his own side table and retrieved a small travel bottle of personal lubricant. “Really? When did you get this?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ve been human before, Dean. I haven’t used it in awhile but I never threw it out.” He pressed the bottle into Dean’s hand. “How do you want me?”

 

“Just like this. I wanna see your face the whole time.” He squirted a fair amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it a little. He reached down between Cas’ legs and circled his virgin hole before pressing slowly past the ring.  _ So fucking tight. Not gonna last when we get started.  _ Dean pumped the single digit and watched Cas’ eyes dilate a little wider. 

 

He was no longer content with the soft light of Cas’ nightlight. Their first time wasn’t going to be in the dark. It was real and it wasn’t going away when daylight broke. “Turn on the lamp,” He told Cas. They both blinked against it at first but Dean smiled wide and leaned in for another kiss. He also used the distraction to add a second finger. Cas groaned into his mouth, his sounds born of pleasure.

 

Dean was surprised how easily Cas opened up to him. He scissored his fingers, stretching and seeking that sweet bundle of nerves. He changed up, turning his wrist until Cas went rigid and cried out.  _ I’ll be aiming for that. Cas is going to come so hard for me. _

 

He was a fairly large man. He had a decision to make: try for a third finger or see if Cas was ready. He took a deep breath and withdrew. He slicked his throbbing cock with probably more lube than he needed but this was Cas. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. This was going to be as loving and gentle as he could possibly make it. 

 

Cas looked up at him with love, lust, and desire in his eyes. He looked a little nervous, too. Dean caressed his face. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, then finally his lips. He looked him in the eyes as he started pushing the dull head of his dick into Cas. Cas sucked in his breath and held it.

 

“Breathe, baby. We’ll do this slow, okay?” Dean said in a gentle voice. Cas nodded and he moved fractions of an inch at a time. Cas seized around him and fluttered until he was fully sheathed and settled for a few moments. He rested his chest on Cas’ and just lay there, kissing him long and deep. He didn’t care how long he had to wait to move. Just being connected like that was so amazing.

 

It could have been minutes or an hour before Cas broke their sweet kisses to tell him he was ready. Dean balanced on one arm and cupped Cas’ hip with the other. He pulled back just slightly before taking a short stroke back him. Cas let out a content hum so he repeated the action, pulling slightly more out each time. 

 

“So amazing, Cas. Making love to you, being inside of you. Love you so much,” Dean chanted as he rocked easily with his lover. The slow pace staved off his need to come. He just wanted to enjoy every second of it. He hadn’t been this close, this intimate with someone since...Cassie? Everyone in between was just a good time. And Lisa was comfortable. But Cas, hearing that he loved him too and looking into his beautiful blue eyes, it was the best he’s ever had.

 

“Love you, Dean. Feels so good. So close.”

 

“Want me to go a little faster?”

“Yes, please! Need to touch.” Cas reached between them and fisted his leaking cock. Dean licked his lips and the sight of Cas thumbing the precum all over the head before the stroked. He shifted them a little so he could find Cas’ prostate again. Turned out hitting it with his dick made Cas’ back arch and clench his jaw. “Dean!” he cried out. With a sly grin he continued hitting it, trying to match Cas’ strokes.

 

“Come for me, Cas. Let yourself go,” Dean encouraged. He leaned forward and snaked his tongue through Cas’ mouth. He felt Cas tighten around him and hot liquid hit his stomach. He pulled back to see Cas’ face and his eyes slammed shut and his lips formed an ‘O’. Dean couldn’t take anymore. He buried himself deep and let himself pump Cas full of his own come. He went limp of top of him.

 

They laid together, tangled up with a sticky mess between them. They exchanged a few more lazy kisses before Dean propped himself on his elbows to just smile at Cas. “How you feel?”

 

“Different. Wonderful. Loved.” He stroked Dean’s hair and cupped his jaw. “Nothing like the  _ other _ time,” he said, referring to the Reaper. 

 

“She used you. She took something from you that you weren’t ready to give.” Dean dropped his eyes before looking back into Cas’. “She didn’t love you like I do.”

 

“I know that now, Dean. She is part of a long list of regrets. Not like this. This is a memory I will cherish for eternity.”

 

“Me too, Cas. I’ve had a lot of sex in the past twenty-odd years. But I’ve only ever made love to two people, my first love,” he kissed Cas again, “and my last love.”

 

Dean pulled his softened member out and looked around for something to clean them up with. He opted for his discarded shirt. Fuck it. He did all the laundry anyway. He wiped Cas down first and then what had transferred to him. He threw the tee in the corner and moved to his side of the king sized bed. “Get your ass over here.” He laid his arm out for Cas to snuggle into his side. Cas’ head on his shoulder and arm over his waist felt so right.

 

“This bed seems too big now, Dean.”

 

“Nah. We’ll fool around on one side and sleep on the other.”

 

“Sounds like a brilliant plan. I think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

 

“Me too, sweetheart.” He looked over at the lamp on the opposite side of the bed. “Damnit.”  Cas scrambled over to turn it off then nestled easily back into his spot. Dean pulled the covers up over them. They slipped into a deep slumber in no time, waking several hours later.

 

“Morning, angel,” Dean greeted him. He kissed his temple and rubbed his shoulder. Cas smiled and yawned, not ready to get up despite his bladder informing him of the contrary. For so long they had gone without speaking to each other when they woke. They just toddled to the bathroom then waited till after half a cup of coffee to say ‘good morning.’ Everything changed last night.

 

Cas kissed the corner of his mouth then went on the post-coital clothes search. He pulled on his pants and tossed Dean his. They were all smiles, laughing and chasing each other down the hall. After emptying their bladders and brushing their teeth they made their way back to the kitchen, stopping to steal kisses several times before they made it.

 

Dean reluctantly went back to their room for more shirts. If he was cooking bacon he wasn’t getting grease splattered. He tossed the spare to Cas and noticed Sam was sitting at the table. He gave his little brother an impromptu shoulder rub then slapped his back. He hummed to himself while he raided the fridge.

 

“Eat a bowl of happy pills instead of Lucky Charms, Dean?” Sam teased.

 

“Nope, Samuel. Dean Winchester is...in...love,” he punctuated the words. 

 

Sam snapped his head towards Cas to see his reaction.  _ He’s smiling. Cas is smiling. No! After all this time? Please, please, please be in love with Cas. _

 

Dean walked over to the now fully dressed former angel and gave him a tender peck on the lips. Nothing too inappropriate for Sam to see but enough to seal the deal on his announcement. Sam’s eyes glistened.

 

“Oh thank Chuck! You two are the slowest fucking burn ever.” Sam smiled through his happy tears. Dean gave Cas a playful slap on the ass and focused on cooking. Thus a new routine was started in the Winchester household.  


End file.
